


Pointless Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kid ends up infront of Soul’s bedroom door after a mishap with Patty, only to be greeted with the sounds of muffled noises.
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Pointless Tears

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be some spelling/grammar mistakes in here cause those are not my strong suits LMAO. Btw, this is my first time publishing something on ao3! So if I do miss something that I was supposed to add/could add, let me know :))

"Patty! if you're going to hit me at least do it right in the c- AGH!"  
"Oops, sorry kid! teehee!"  
"Oh look at what you've done! I nearly fell face first into the CORNER of........Soul's room?" He stands up and presses his ear on the door. Nothing on the door to indicate that it really was his room, instead it was the muffled noises coming from inside that room. He knew those familiar noises, and immediately become alarmed. Liz and Patty had already gone back downstairs, so he wasn't really worried about looking like a creep.

"Soul?" Kid asked, as he knocked on the door to Soul's room. He heard him gasp and shuffle around a little bit.

"Can i come in?" He grew more and more worried as the silence grew louder. He was becoming paranoid. Even though he didn't show it all that much, he cared about his friends and Soul was definitely apart of that. God knows what Soul could be doing right now?

"I'm gonna come in!" He said, letting the paranoia overtake him. “This is kinda pathetic" He thought as he turned the doorknob.

Soul was sitting on the edge of his bed, curled up into a ball. His white hair was messy and was lacking his all too familiar headband. "Soul!" He quickly rushed over to Soul and took his hand. This wasn't like him and he hated that. He’s never seen Soul cry, especially like this. Kid took note of the fact that Soul was trembling and sat down next to him, wanting to stroke his hair, but he didn't know if Soul would be comfortable with that, so he instead just placed his hand on his shoulder. 

Soul debated on whether he should look up at Kid. He felt embarrassed for even letting him in his room and letting him touch him with a sad look on his face. He hated the pity and yet he didn't want him to leave. He hesitantly lifted his face up and looked towards Kid, eyes red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears. There was a slight frown on his face before going back to being curled up in a ball.

Kid sighed a shaky breath. "Soul look at me." No response.

"Soul." Soul held himself closer.

Kid understood at this point that simply saying his name wasn't going to get him to look up, so he decided to finally start stroking his hair. Soul flinched but the grip on himself became a little looser. His hair was silky and smooth, despite it’s appearance. Kid didn't want to stop touching it.

"Will you look at me now?" He asked him. The silence became thicker in the room as Soul stayed silent, until he peeked his head out to see that Kid was tearing up and near crying. He immediately felt bad and looked away, but Kid grabbed his face and pointed it towards his own. He wiped away his tears with his cheek and Soul got extremely red.

"K-Kid! Would you s-stop that!?" He yelled, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. Even though he actually loved it, he was just too embarrassed. 

Kid smiled. "Sorry Soul, i just don't want those tears on your precious face!" He said. Soul's face couldn't have gotten any redder. He punched Kid in the arm, earning a yelp from him. They both chuckled until Kid lowered his smile.

"Why were you crying?" Soul had dreaded this question. He didn't know how to give a straightforward answer, as even he didn't know why he was crying. He had felt a sudden wave of sadness after Maka had left for the day, and didn’t know how to deal with it. So, he just sat on the edge of his bed and did what his body told him to do in order to feel right. 

"I...I don't know..." He said while sighing. Kid didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? you don't have to hide anything from me, yknow?" Soul teared up at this. He felt safe when Kid acted like this, he absolutely loved it.

"I'm sure...honest" He replied, while cracking a sad smile and looked away. He did feel a little better since Kid was with him, but he still felt a little sad. He looked at him with a stern expression, thinking, as for he too knew that Soul wasn't quite better yet. 

"Hey, look at me?"

"How many times do you plan on saying that...?" He asked as he slowly turned his head back to Kid. "Oh shut up" Kid said, before he did something that he never thought he'd do.

"Mm!"

Soul stared wide eyed at the closed eyed Kid. Kid had grabbed him but the shoulder and kissed him, not passionately, just enough to make it seem comforting. He pulled away and stared at the shocked boy infront of him. "Did...did you not like it? I'm sorry! i just-" He was cutoff by Soul kissing him back, holding him by the waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, it getting a little heated, until...

"HEY LOVES BIRDS! HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON MAKING OUT WITH EACHOTHER!?" They both pulled away from each other and saw Liz and Patty at the door. Soul sweat dropped, and Kid just looked frightened while blushing. Patty was the first to come up to them. "AWWW YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE!!" She yelled as they both blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy with how this turned out! I haven’t written fanfiction since 2019, so I’m happy I still got some fanfic writing skills left B) Though, I do apologise for it being so short! I’m not really good at extending my stories q_q


End file.
